praviafandomcom-20200213-history
Queen Magdalene of Jesper
Resha University Hospital, Hederhelm, Resha |Spouse = Heinrich VI of Jesper (m. 1990) |Issue = Crown Princess Charlotta Princess Stefania |Full=Magdalene Maria Sabina Rosanna |House = Vunderberg |Father = Otto IV of Resha |Mother = Queen Tina of Resha |Religion = Church of Jesper}} Queen Magdalene of Jesper (born 27 May 1962) is the wife of King Heinrich VI and queen consort of Jesper. The third and youngest daughter of Otto IV and Tina, she was born a princess of Resha before becoming crown princess of Jesper after marrying Crown Prince Heinrich in 1990. She ascended to the throne as queen consort following the death of Heinrich V on 16 September 2010. Family and early life Magdalene was born on 27 May 1962 at Resha University Hospital in Hederhelm, the third and youngest child of Otto IV of Resha and Tina of Resha. Her birth name is Magdalene Maria Sabina Rosanna, and she was named after Queen Magdalene of Resha, the queen consort from 1885 to 1915. Magdalene has two elder sisters: Queen Sabina II (born 1957) and Princess Helga (born 1960). Education Like her siblings, Magdalene was originally educated at the Royal Palace by private tutors. She was said to enjoy art, music, and the performing arts, and wanted to pursue a career as a musician or actress. Magdalene completed her elementary school education in 1978, and began studying a social sciences program with a centralization in psychology at the Alkarin School. She graduated from high school in 1982. After her graduation from high school, Magdalene enrolled in the University of Resha as a sociology major. She studied for a semester abroad in Narissa in 1983. Magdalene graduated from university with a bachelor's degree in sociology in 1984. She went on to receive her master's degree in 1986, and a PhD in 1990. Adulthood and marriage Magdalene was unlike many royals as she showed no desire to wed as a teenager or young adult. It has been reported that she told her father that she never wanted to marry and wished to live alone for her life. However, nevertheless, she began a relationship with Crown Prince Heinrich of Jesper in 1986. They dated for three years, before becoming engaged in 1989. They later married on 3 February 1990 at Livelrog Cathedral. After their marriage, Magdalene received the title Crown Princess of Jesper. She kept her Reshan title, but began using Crown Princess of Jesper as her primary title. The couple has two children together: Crown Princess Charlotta (born 27 November 1993) and Princess Stefania (born 13 October 1995). Charlotta became Crown Princess of Jesper following Heinrich's ascension to the throne in 2010. Upon the death of Heinrich V, Magdalene ascended to the throne as queen consort, and was granted the title Queen consort of Jesper. Titles *'27 May 1962 – 27 August 1991': Her Royal Highness Baroness Magdalene of Resha *'3 February 1990 – 16 September 2010': Her Royal Highness Crown Princess Magdalene of Jesper *'27 August 1991 – present': Her Royal Highness Princess Magdalene of Resha *'16 September 2010 – present': Her Majesty Queen Magdalene of Jesper Issue Category:Living people Category:1962 births Category:House of Vunderberg Category:House of Schlesswig Category:Reshan princesses Category:Crown Princesses of Jesper Category:Jesperian Christians Category:Jesperian royal consorts Category:People from Hederhelm Category:Queens consort Category:Alkarin School alumni Category:University of Resha alumni Category:Naturalized citizens of Jesper Category:Reshan people of Titovanian descent Category:Jesperian people of Reshan descent Category:Jesperian people of Titovanian descent